


You Will Have A Hiding Place You Can Go

by angelicafi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Smut, just dan having a wank, the usual, thinking about phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just one thing he can do when he gets like this to get out of the viscous cycle-- wank.</p><p>Title from I Want To Write You A Song by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Have A Hiding Place You Can Go

Dan needs to relax.

All day he's been shaking out of stress and nerves, though he has no idea why. He's tried taking a bubble bath, having tea and cuddles with Phil (just like usual, but with more cuddles), and reading under his covers, but nothing seems to work. He can't stop thinking about how much he has to do. Phil has tried to talk to him, but Dan has just brushed him off, like he only does when he's stressed and nervous.

Dan hates getting like this, but it happens to him sometimes. The problem with that is that when that happens he gets more anxious that it'll continue, which in turn just makes him more stressed.

There's just one thing he can do when he gets like this to get out of the viscous cycle-- wank.

Usually he tries to think about Megan Fox or Katy Perry when his subconscious is really about Phil, but now, he decides that he's too old to be thinking about girls and just to admit to himself that all his sexual desires are about his roommate.

He undoes the button of his pants and hurriedly shoves them down his legs. He kicks off his boxers as well and immediately wraps his hand around his dick.

Instantly he arches his back, causing him to fuck up into his hand and moan.

Phil, in the next room over, is pretending not to hear.

Dan slowly moves his hand down his cock, he can feel it pulsing and throbbing in his hand. His whole body feels alert, like the only thing he can feel is his nerve endings burning. His whole body feels hot, his entire demeanor aching with desire. He already can't wait to come, and he's only a few seconds in. He lets out a soft moan, trying to contain himself.

Phil can vividly hear everything Dan is doing with himself, and it excites him in a twisted sort of way, until he hears a loud moan of 'Phil!'

Phil freezes.

Dan has a finger pressed against his hole. He angles his hips upward, causing his finger to slip inside his hole. He lets out a loud 'Phil!'

Phil wants to cry out, wants to pound his fist on the wall and beg for Dan to stop, wants to fuck Dan against the wall until he cries, wants to fling open Dan's door and pull his hand away, wants to make Dan feel  _good,_ but he's too shy and dumbstruck and  _hard_ to do anything.

Dan slides another finger in beside his first and moans loudly. He hits his prostate with every thrust of his fingers, his other hand wrapped around his cock and jerking quickly. He just needs something  _more._

That's when he decides to moan Phil's name one more time, just to see if he responds.

"Phil!" he moans.

"Dan," comes a breathy whisper from the other room.

With that, Dan is shooting all over his chest and stomach.

He hears a guilty sigh from the other side of the wall.

What on Earth is he going to do tomorrow morning?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
